five_nights_at_piggysfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Piggy's (Beta)
￼The beta looked a whole lot different and had a few references from the actual Five Nights at Freddy's game which was removed. Beta 1.0.2 This beta of the game had more rooms then the actual one and had more enemies. These enemies are Suit-1 and Suit-2. The beta also included an actual clock that could tick instead of the clock indicator. The clock however was not removed but moved to Five Nights at Piggy's 3. Appearance Everything in the beta is drawn into sketches with a app called, Sketch Book X. Difference *There was two unused enemies and two unused locations. *The map layout on the camera/monitor is much smaller *The map layout will flash red if a animatronic escaped from its starting point. *There is a radar on the camera map layout but the radar is only shown if a animatronic is in its place. *The Office was a lot smaller *The Office Hallway was supposed to be a huge damaged wall. *In the beta, Piggy Bay Buffet was actually a abandoned pizzeria instead of a buffet. *The Angry Bird animatronics are much damaged, so as Lucky the Pirate Pig. *Piggly and Wiggly had hair. *Piggly opens his eyes when Wiggly leaves the Junior's Playroom. *There was a clock added to the beta but the clock was moved to Five Nights at Piggy's 3. *Wiggly had a blue hat saying " P B B," a abbreviation for "(P)iggy (B)ay (B)uffet." *While Piggy is close to the Junior's Playroom, he will actually be in the hall so he could blend in the darkness. In the actual game however, Piggy's ears is barely seen in the very bottom. *Suit-2 will run from Backstage-2 to Backstage-1 and to the Office. This was removed because of the removence of Suit-1 and Suit-2. *There was no door in the beta *There was no Custom Night. *Clock will say something like 5 AM in the beta instead of 5:00 AM in the actual game. *The jumpscare screech sound was supposed to be the screech from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *Instead of play as a pig security guard, you play as a normal human security guard. *The name of the security guard your playing as is named " James Martin but was a reference from Jevron Freeman's Minecraft custom skin " James Martin ". Because of this, the security pig your playing as in the actual game is named " Oinky L. Smith. *The Phone (Man)'s name in the beta Is named Carter McCain. In the actual game though, the Phone (Pig)'s name is " Snotty Mc. Yucky. *When you beat Night 5 or 6, you will be taken back to the menu screen instead of receiving a paycheck. *You were supposed to burn the place in the beta but was once again moved to Five Nights at Piggy's 3. Instead of beating Night 6 to burn the place, you have to beat Custom Night to burn the place and receive 4 stars ( only in Five Nights at Piggy's 3. *To not let the power drain in the beta, you have to charge up the generator in the Generator Room, similar to a other Five Nights at Freddy's fan game " Return to Freddy's 2." This was removed however because of copy write. *You can't drain your door power because of a lack of the door. *The beta has more data than the actual game. This was why there was 4 unused content (as shown in difference 1) deleted from the actual game. Beta 1.0.4 In this beta, the game looks a bit like the final game but with a few differences. Beta 1.0.4 was shown in the Five Nights at Piggy's review as shown here. Differences (From Beta 1.0.1) *The office is much longer. *Chammy Hammy Dammy was changed to Piggy Ham Bacon. *Ruby Glitter Bacon was changed to Ruby. *Hardy Hard Bacon was changed to Hardy. *Lucky Pucky Wucky was changed to Lucky *Piggly Chicky Chucky was changed to Piggly *Wiggly Ducky Duppy was changed to Wiggly *Suit-1 was removed so Suit-2 turned into Suit-1. *Silver was removed. *Ssenkard was removed. *The images for the game (including the jumpscares) were all made with the office program Microsoft PowerPoint 2010 instead of being drawn into sketches. *All animations were changed. *Backstage-2 was removed. *There is no costumes in the Costume Closet. *The Generator Room was removed. *The Addict was removed because the beta lacking Suit-1. *Some images in the game came from one of the game files of Five Nights at Freddy's. *In the vision hallucinations, the skull image that appears in the hallucination was removed and replaced with a image of a hollowed eyed Hardy. *As seen in the very first gameplay in the review of the game, there's seems to be a poster in the hallway saying,"HELP ME!" Which was thought to be a replacement for Ssenkard. Bugs and Errors *There was a random flash while in the gameplay in the review/trailer that appears after the Piggy's Static hallucination. This glitch was known by the creator as,"The Flash Glitch." *Whenever when the player pulls down the monitor/camera, the camera in the game seems to move randomly. This might of happen because while the player switches between cameras, the camera seems to move slowly whenever the player is viewing each location. *When Wiggly is in the air vent, the security office seems to change size. This also happens when the player turns off the light to back off Hardy. *Piggy wasn't that aggressive in Night 6 as seen in the trailer. *The Piggy Ham Bacon Head worked on Chuck. However, in the full game test, the player has to back away Chuck by flashing the flashlight at him 5 times, a bit similar with Foxy the Pirate Fox, a animatronic antagonist in the popular 2014-2015 game,Five Nights at Freddy's. Gallery